Lily Thorn Cullen: School years
by Bluewolf23
Summary: Lily is going to school to learn how to control her new abilities. She'll make friends and some enemies on the way, but wait, love? OC/OC/OC
1. First day

**Ok so this is Lily Thorn Cullen sequel. I don't own anything but the school, and my OC's.**

* * *

"Bye!" I yell as Abby and I got the last of my belongings. "I'll miss you all, except you Dog breath!"

"I hate you with all my heart!"

"You have a heart!" I yell back as Abby pushed me into the car.

"Yes!"

"Bye daddies! Kill dog breath for me!"

"With pleasure."

I laugh as I drove away from the house. My home. I sigh as Abby said some words in some langue I couldn't understand.

"We're here."

"What, how did we get here so fast?" I ask, surprise.

"Magic, I can teleport through the trees." Abby explain. "Now your dorm number is Wintertail 234."

"Wintertail?" I ask.

"It's the dorm name. The girl's dorms are :Suneagles and Wintertails. The boys are Lightningfoxes and Firetigers."

"So why am I'm in Wintertail?"

"Because, Suneagles is full and since you leave in winter, you run away with your tail between your legs." I smile at her attempt to be funny. "It's because we put names in a hat then we draw the names and all odds are Suneagles, evens are Wintertails."

"Ok, so let me guess, that's my house?" I point to the large white house with snowflakes designs.

"Indeed." I follow her into it. Wow, it was full of girls of everything trying to find their rooms and dorm mates.

"Ok, your room is on the second floor, room 34." I grin before taking my stuff and running to my room. I claimed the spot by the window in the room. We only had two bathrooms, two beds, two dressers, and two closets in the room. The room itself was all white with different designs on it. I put my dark green sheets on my new bed.

"Um, hello." a voice said behind me. I turn to see a girl wearing a short pink dress with long, beautiful straight red hair and sky blue eyes. She also had wings that were pink.

"Hi, I'm Lily." I hold out a hand for her to shake it.

"F-Fiona." Fiona said more confidently. I flash her a reassuring smile before putting all my stuff away.

"So... what are you?"

"I'm a nymph. You're a fairy?"

"Yes." she said softly. "Is this your first year?"

"Yep."

"Mine too."

"Well, I guess we should get to know the campus." I said, getting off of my bed to go to the lobby.

"Can I come?" Fiona ask.

"Sure, come on." she smile before flying next to me as we went to the lobby. I quickly grab a map and located the cafeteria.

"I'm hungry." I said before heading towards the cafeteria. "You coming?"

"No, I'll look around for a while."

"K."

As soon as I was outside, someone bump into me. "Hey!" I complain.

"Sorry." a teasing voice said. I look at the guy. He had dark brown hair and mischievous green eyes. "Names Simon."

"Lily." I said, still glaring at him. Simon smirk,

"I'm an imp, you?"

"Nymph. Wintertail, first year."

"Firetigers. First year." Simon's smirk got bigger if that was possible. "So... where are you heading?"

"To get something to eat." I start walking.

"Funny, I was doing the same thing." Simon said, easily keeping pace with me as we neared the cafeteria.

"I didn't know they allow rats in our school, did you?" I turn to see two girls smirking at had straight white hair and icy blue eyes while dead girl number two had curly black hair and black eyes.

"Umm, I'm not sure if your a rodent or an insect, care to tell me?" I ask them.

"Sorry, we don't want to get your smell all over our new clothes." the white hair one said.

"And I don't want to get slut germs." I snapped back.

"Hey ladies, please stop fighting over me. There's enough for everyone." a guy with short blonde hair and blue eyes said.

"Get out Tide." Simon snapped. "We don't need a wimpy man now." I smirk.

"Good one." We high fived before a teacher came over and made us either leave or sit down and eat. Simon sat down next to me in a booth before ordering himself some chocolate cake. I got strawberry cake.

"Man, who are those chicks?" I mumble, looking at my new enemies.

"Christina and Roxy, a nymph and a siren. Second years."

"How do you know?"

"My older brother is dating Christina, Tide."

"I'm so sorry for you." I put my hand on his shoulder in a comforting move.

"You should be. Anyway," Simon got up, stretching his arms, "I'm full. See ya."

"See ya." I called back.

* * *

"Where were you?" Fiona ask as I came into our room.

"In the cafeteria, you?"

"Liberty." She hands me a slip with my schedule on it. "We have History and Magic control together."

"Awesome." I yawn. "Anyway, night."

"Night, school starts at eight thirty so set your alarm clock for seven or six thirty."

"K." I listen to Fiona, setting my phone alarm clock for seven.

"Night."

"Night."


	2. Making new friends

**I do not own anything but my Ocs and the school.**

* * *

"Wake up! We're gonna be sssoooooo late now!" Fiona yell in my ear, disrupting my dream where I was on flying pancakes.

"What?" I mumble before looking at the time. Crap. 8:25. I quickly threw on some clothes and ran out the door with my stuff, my hair being put in a bun as I ran. Fiona was right behind me as we raced to our first class, history.

* * *

"Good morning class, I am . I am a fire elemental and I will be teaching you about your history." the teacher was about forty and seem to have fire for hair. We started on fairies first, but in the next month, will move to nymphs and mermaids after that. We'll hit elementals last.

**Lunch time**

"Finally!" I mumble as I started on my garden salad with no tomatoes.

"Hello Lily." I looked up to see Fiona with this other girl that looked like her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Lily, this is my older sister Amanda." Amanda smiled at me. She had long red hair like Fiona but her eyes were sea green. Her wings were a light purple.

"Hi." Amanda said, "I'm a fourth year by the way."

"Cool." I said, "Shouldn't you be in class then?"

" It's my free period actually." Amanda smiled.

"Cool." I said, "Are you two gonna sit or what?" I ask. Fiona immediately sat down while Amanda follow a little slower.

"Hey Lily." I turn to see this green fur creature with a tail and pointed ears. He also had mischievous green eyes, like Simon's.

"Do I know you?" I ask slowly. The creature smirked.

"I'm Simon, this is my real form. That human form was just for when I'm around humans." I nodded. Simon sat down next to me and started eating. He had somehow got a water balloon in my salad, don't ask me how. I glare at him as he laughs before I shoved a piece of cake in his mouth. I laugh, not noticing that Fiona and Amanda were telling me to stop laughing. I look at Simon to see him glaring at me. He then scratch me with his claws.

"Hey!" I snapped, as the wound stop bleeding finally. "What was that for!" I glare at Simon as he glared at me. Simon's eyes suddenly went wide.

"Sorry, I hate being laugh at." Simon mumble. I looked at him before hugging him.

"I hate having pranks pulled on me." I said. "And you messed with my food." I mocked pouting. Simon laugh and soon me and him were back to being friendly. Fiona and Amanda watch us, I looked at them.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, usually imps will attack creatures who laugh at them more."

"I didn't know that. I wasn't even a human before!" I said.

"What were you if you weren't human, nymphs are usually human born."

"I was a vampire-human hybrid along with my twin, Renesmee." I said.

"Oh." Amanda said softly.

"I still have some of my vampire abilties." I said. "I can still run as fast as before and I also have my sharp teeth." I said mostly to myself.

* * *

I took notes as the teacher went on and on about the basics of magic. Simon sat next to me taking notes. He looked at me when he noticed I was staring. I mouthed bored. Fiona was sitting on the other side of me, taking notes. "So class, out of all magic, which one causes the most damaged?"

"Nature." Fiona said.

"And why is that Fiona?"

"Because natural causes are almost always results of nature magic." Fiona answer.

"Correct, Imp magic also causes alot of trouble, since imps naturally love to cause trouble." I looked over at Simon who was smirking at me. That's how he got that water balloon in my salad! I mock glare at him before continuing taking notes. Soon the class was over. Next was p.e, oh joy!

* * *

I dodged the ball that someone threw at me with eased. I guess I also got my vampire reaction. Yay!Simon was on my team, standing about five feet away from me. Another guy I became friends with, Jason, a shapeshifter, was also on my team. We became friends when Simon introduced me to his roommate. We have p.e together. I did a backflip as somebody threw a ball at me again. I caught it in midair and threw it at a random kid. He got out. I guess playing baseball really dose help your getting a ball skills. Also the fact Vladimir and Stefan train me to fight so that helps too. Simon was also Really good at getting balls. He would use his tail to grab a ball and did handstands. Jason was near the back, getting balls that way since you couldn't use your powers.

"Coach! She's using her powers, she has to be!" A girl scream, pointing at me.

"No I'm not!" I yelled.

"Then why are you so fast!" I roll my eyes.

"She's not using her powers. She just lives with vampires." The coach explain.

"Yeah!" I glare at the girl who rolled her eyes at me. In the end, I finally got out, since I was distracted.

* * *

I walked into the room to see Fiona reading a book. She looked up at me before going back to reading after a quick 'Hi'.

I sat down at my computer and logged on to see the Cullens online. I clicked video chat.

"Hey people I live with! And dog breath." I greeted.

"Hey sis." Renesmee similes.

"Hey, how was it over there?"

"Fine, how was school?" Mom asked.

"Well, I made some new friends. Oh and" I motion for Fiona to come over to me. "This is my roommate and friend, Fiona."

"Hello, it's very nice to meet you." Fiona said , waving a little.

"Hello Fiona. What are you?" dad asked.

"I'm a fairy." Fiona answered.

"Baseball payed off for me today, we played dodged ball today." I said.

"Do you got homework Lily?" Mom asked. I roll my eyes.

"I'll do it afterI finished talking to dads." I said.

"Why do you have two set of parents?"

"When I was younger, my real parents didn't seem to love me, so two romainain vampires named me, so I started to call them dads." I explained.

"Why didn't they want you?"

"When I was born, mom almost died, they all did since my power got out of control. I almost destroyed the house. So they were scared that I'll kill them or something." I then quickly talked to dads. The same thing happened with them only they didn't asked if I had homework.


End file.
